Mejores amigos
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #16. A.U. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante si era incapaz de amar a alguien más? No, no podía.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble/Viñeta #16**

**.**

**Mejores amigos**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Nunca había tenido muchos amigos; en toda su vida su lista se reducía sólo a tres nombres: Naruto, Ino y Sasuke.

Quería mucho al primero, rivalizaba eternamente con la segunda y estaba perdidamente enamorada del tercero desde toda la vida.

Siempre supo que Sasuke era su _alma gemela_, y que algún día se daría cuenta; por esa razón su relación con Ino menguó al entrar a la adolescencia, siendo ambas víctimas del mismo mal: amar perdidamente a Sasuke Uchiha, y durante años dejaron su amistad infantil a un lado, hasta que su mutuo objeto de deseo tuvo que irse de la ciudad con su familia para ya no regresar en años; años de relativa calma para Sakura Haruno, donde no había tenido que competir con su mejor amiga por él; después de todo, ella era amiga de Sasuke, Ino no, y eso le daba la clara ventaja en aquel asunto.

Los años pasaron; Naruto se volvía cada día más incondicional, al igual que Ino. Ya superado Sasuke para ella no había más roces innecesarios en su amistad.

De Sasuke poco había oído, a pesar de que a veces intercambiaban correos, cosa que no hacía con ninguna otra chica. Ella era 'especial' para Sasuke, y lo sabía. La única que lo seguía incondicionalmente, aún cuando las otras chicas como Ino habían perdido el interés.

Y sabía que Sasuke notaría eso, y que por eso la amaría.

Todo comenzó en otoño, cinco años después de que Sasuke se había mudado a alguna ciudad de América; era el cumpleaños número 19 de Naruto y él le había dado la sorpresa a Sakura de aparecerse en su puerta para que llegaran juntos al lugar, confirmando más que nunca sus supocisiones.

Sasuke poco había cambiado con los años; era un más alto, su cabello unos centímetros más largo y más despeinado de lo que recordaba, pero su rostro seguía siendo el mismo; él seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke.

Del viaje a la fiesta sólo recordaba haberse sentido en una nube mientras él le contaba de su nuevo hogar en América y su carrera, mucho más amable y conversador de lo que había sido nunca. Llegaron a casa de Naruto del brazo y por varios minutos se dedicaron a saludar a todo el mundo, recordar viejos tiempos y reír como nunca lo habían hecho.

Había amado al viejo Sasuke, pero amaba mucho más al nuevo.

Se había sentido dichosa, feliz y plena como nunca por, por primera vez, entrar a la fiesta del brazo del hombre más deseado por todas, pero esa alegría, ése efímero instante de felicidad, así como la falsa sensación de plenitud le duró los mismo que un parpadeo.

_Ella_ había llegado tarde, radiante y hermosa como siempre había sido, y Sakura fue la primera en notarla caminar hacia ellos con esa sonrisa que había derrumbado a decenas de hombres a sus pies.

Ino Yamanaka, bellísima, simpática y alegre como siempre la amenazaba con sus curvas suntuosas, su andar pausado y seguro, pero Sakura no quiso ser débil, así que apretó un poco más el brazo de Sasuke contra si y suspiró hondo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. Que Sasuke no tendría ojos para nadie más.

Vanas ilusiones.

Sin embargo, Ino no estaba al acecho; ni siquiera miró a Sasuke. Ella fue directamente a Naruto, agitando su largo y sedoso cabello rubio en la carrera antes de abrazarse al cumpleañeros y decir alguna cosa coqueta al oído que lo hizo sonrojarse.

Y por un segundo Sakura respiró con alivio, sin darse cuenta de que su peor temor se había vuelto realidad.

Ino no los había mirado, pero Sasuke sí la había visto a ella.

Y esos ojos sorprendidos, su boca ligeramente abierta y lo tenso de sus músculos le advirtieron que algo no estaba bien. Nada bien.

— ¿Quién es ella?

Esas tres palabras destruyeron el mundo como lo conocía hasta entonces. Sakura lo supo en ése instante, en el brillo de sus hasta entonces apagados e indiferentes ojos negros, en el vacío que sintió cuando él se desembarazó de su agarre para caminar hacia su única y mejor amiga con la estupefacción aún latente en el rostro pálido y perfecto. Lo vio iniciar una conversación con una poco interesada Ino, y juraría que oyó su corazón quebrarse cuando los vio reír juntos de la forma que no había hecho con ella, demasiado cerca, demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro, demasiado… ¿Felices?

—Sasuke se ha vuelto muy simpático, y me invitó a salir, pero no estoy muy segura… Aún me duelen todas las veces que me rechazó de niños— escuchó decir a Ino días después, dedicándose a contener toda la furia que después descargó contra su almohada, frustrada, molesta porque Ino hubiese conseguido sin proponerse ni esforzarse todo por lo que ella siempre había luchado y se había esforzado por alcanzar: belleza, inteligencia, popularidad, amigos. Incluso había logrado matricularse sin problemas en la escuela de Medicina cuando ella había tenido que rogar por una beca. Y ahora Sasuke…

No toleraría que también lo tuviera a él.

De pronto todo cesó. Ino ya no hablaba de Sasuke, y él…bueno, él nunca hablaba de nada referente a si mismo.

Sakura pocas veces se había sentido tan contenta como el día en que vio a Sasuke acercarse a su puerta con una rosa roja en las manos. Él la había saludado y pedido paso a su casa con cierto nerviosismo que sacudió todo su interior, causándole una alegría que apenas pudo contener mientras se sentaba frente a él en el sillón de la sala, con aquella bella rosa bajo la nariz.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte… y espero que me escuches— había balbuceado él, frotándose las rodillas mientras un leve rubor arrebolaba sus pálidas mejillas— Sakura…Eres mi mejor amiga, sacando al idiota de Naruto, porque tú sí me comprendes…

—Sasuke-kun…

—Déjame terminar o nunca tendré el valor suficiente— la había cortado, jugando nerviosamente con los botones de su abrigo— Yo…Estoy enamorado— el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco; ella también quiso gritar y lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke, pero él no le dio tiempo:— De Ino Yamanaka.

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante, al igual que su maltrecho corazón.

— ¿Q-Qué?— apenas pudo ahogar las lágrimas, no obstante Sasuke parecía demasiado distraído en sus propias cosas como para notarlo.

—Lo sé; sé que es una locura porque de niños nunca lo soporté, pero ahora… ¡Maldición! Me gusta, me gusta estar cerca suyo, su largo cabello rubio, sus ojos brillantes y enormes, su voz… ¡Incluso me gusta que se cuelgue a mi espalda!— a cada palabra un puñal invisible se clavaba en su pecho, haciéndole más daño que nunca— Tenía que decírselo a alguien o me volvería loco… Sakura, yo la amo y hoy entendí que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y no sé cómo decírselo…Por eso necesito de tu ayuda.

Ino lo había hecho de nuevo. Sin proponérselo le había arrebatado lo único que siempre había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, y mirando a los ojos de Sasuke con dolor notó que hablaba en serio.

Y supo entonces que había pasado años en vano amándolo en secreto, porque podía tener su amistad, su cariño, e incluso su gratitud, pero jamás su amor. En otras circunstancias, tal vez en otra realidad, dónde ambos hubieran atravesado grandes riesgos juntos, habría logrado que ese cariño fuera suficiente para quizá soñar con una familia juntos, pero no en circunstancias normales.

Porque ella sólo era su mejor amiga, la persona a la que apreciaba, más no la que ocupaba su corazón.

Años pasaron de ése día en su sala y de esa rosa que sólo había sido un presente de amistad.

Sasuke e Ino se habían casado y formado la familia que ella siempre había querido. Tenían dos hijos, Inojin y Sarada, una niña y un niño. Inojin en honor al padre fallecido de Ino, y Sarada…el nombre que Sasuke mucho tiempo atrás había dicho que le gustaba. El nombre que Sakura le hubiera puesto a la hija que de niña estaba segura que tendría con él.

Eran felices mientras ella seguía sola, lamentándose lo injusto del destino. Sasuke era feliz sin ella. ¿Cómo podría seguir tolerándolo después de tantos años? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante si era incapaz de amar a alguien más?

No, no podía.

Tomó sus llaves. Afuera la lluvia amenazaba. Abrió el garage y se arregló el corto cabello rosa frente al espejo retrovisor; se colocó una capa de labial de cerezas, se ajustó el cinturón y revisó que el revólver estuviera dentro de su bolso, bien escondido dentro del pañuelo azul con el dibujo de una hoja de metal que alguna vez le había pertenecido al amor de su vida.

Rió levemente mientras ponía el coche en marcha y tomaba la salida más próxima a la Residencia Uchiha, sacando el arma de su escondite de tela, a sabiendas de que no lo necesitaba.

Sólo iba a visitar a sus _mejores amigos_ después de todo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Drabble/Viñeta #16 terminado.**

**Hola!**

**Vaya, creo que esto es lo más demencial que he escrito hasta ahora; y me fascina.**

**Me inspiré en una película alemana o polaca, no recuerdo de dónde era porque estaba subtitulada al francés, que vi hace unos días. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**H.S.**


End file.
